Keeping Promises
by smittenskitten
Summary: Viking is showing Sookie just how much he will miss her when she leaves for a week. Steaminess and smuttiness just plain old lemons. That. Is. All.


**Keeping Promises**

**Disclaimer:** Charlaine Harris owns SVM and the characters bellow. Other than that everything in this story is pretty much mine.

**A/N:** Hellos hellos.

(if anyones reading)

I am still over at Florence but will be coming back this Friday so yay. This vacay was very productive. Wrote this along with some Telepath, Lawyer, Stalker and _*Officer* _Eric.

*grins*

I want to thank everyone for their kind words, they meant allot. Thank you ladies.

My granddad is doing great actually, my family has a tendency to exaggerating and scare the shite out of me.

grrrr.

Well without further ado I give you steaminess and smuttiness.

* * *

His head was nestled between my breasts as he panted.

We were both breathless as we clutched onto each others body. Nuzzling his nose in the valley of my cleavage, he moved his hip a bit making me whimper. He chuckled as he started nipping at my collarbone. A moan of pleasure left my lips as I tried to shift my hips.

He growled in my ear. I was desperate for more.

He was everywhere. Every inch of his body was in unison with mine. His hips moved forward making us both gasp. He stirred ever so slowly, torturing me, teasing me, assaulting my senses, making me squirm underneath him.

Eric rose from his position, keeping most of the body weight on his arms. His eyes locked with mine as he bucked against me.

"Eric!" I was trying to find more of him. Hitching my leg to his hip, I urged him to move faster, but he held back. Smirking at me, he leaned down taking my lips.

"Lover?" Oh fuck. What this man does to me by just saying that single word.

His lips, rough and gentle at the same time. His hands roamed all over my body then settled on my breasts. Massaging, pinching with just the right amount of pressure, making everything so intense. I felt his warm, wet tongue giving my sensitive nipples feather light licks, making my back arch for more.

"Oh god!" I was seeing white.

Then he stopped.

I pouted. Shooting me a big grin, he nipped on my earlobe, and moved my thighs so they were now resting on his. His hands moved under my hips, and then in one swift motion he lifted me up without breaking us free. The suddenness of his move left me breathless against him. This new positioning made him go even deeper. I felt him stretching me more as he went in and out. I could feel myself tightening around his cock. I felt myself going over the edge as he pumped inside of me more and more. I screamed through my release.

"Fuck," Eric panted while burying his head in my neck.

I was in another place entirely. I was having hard time breathing, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, I was losing consciousness.

"Baby, look at me." Eric's gentle voice was ringing in my ear but I couldn't see a thing except the bright stars.

I finally opened my eyes to have a Viking looming over me with concerned eyes. We weren't joined together any more but our naked bodies were still attached.

"You okay?" Eric's eyes were full of concern and a hint of guilt.

"What was that?" I asked, finally able to form a word.

"You passing out!" He stroked my hair back from my face. The love and adoration was very visible in his sapphire eyes.

His hands moved along my body restlessly, trying to find out if he hurt me. I bit back the laughter then placed my hand on his cheek. He looked at me, covering my hand with his and bringing it down to his lips, kissing my fingers lingeringly.

"Don't go," he said against my skin. I frowned a little. He knew damn well I had to go, but he was so darn stubborn sometimes.

"You know I have to," I stated the fact. His kisses started traveling down my arms to my shoulder, leaving a wet trail of his tongue. It's been like this ever since I told him I couldn't make it to our vacation. We have been planning this trip for months, but I had to leave tonight. It wasn't like I had a choice. Well, of course I had a choice, but it meant more publicity for my new book.

In this fight Eric was definitely winning.

I looked over at the clock, it was almost 5 pm and I had to get ready. As much as I liked to have his smell all over me, I refused to sit in a plane for so long with all the stickiness.

"Eric, I need to shower," I struggled to get the sentence out.

"Mmmmmmm," he moaned into my stomach. His tongue circled my belly button and started going south. I tried to wiggle my way out, but he pinned my body with his large hands. His tongue was doing the most amazing things to my body.

"There is still time, now hold still," he commanded, making me pout. He just gave me his sexy smirk and softly bit down on my inner thigh making me squeal. One of his hands was on my stomach making me immobile, another went to my breast pinching the hard bud with the right amount of pressure. His tongue licked down at my entrance excruciatingly slowly.

Yes, I was definitely staying.

He gave my slit gentle caresses with his tongue, sometimes using his teeth. My hands went to his blond hair, tightening my grip as he looked up. His eyes locked with mine once again; without breaking our eye contact, he slid his tongue through my slit. My back arched from the bed. The pleasure shot through me, my body was visibly vibrating. Wrapping his lips around my pearl, he sucked, rubbing his tongue around it. Shifting a bit, he pulled my legs over his shoulders. He sucked my lips. His fingers pumped inside and curled, searching lazily for that spongy spot inside. I was watching him with wide eyes, his tongue flicked out while I watched him circling the tip over my bundle of nerves. I was seeing stars as I felt him pulling at my lips.

He stopped every time I was near the brink then started again. I wanted to kill him for stopping like this. The sounds he made were sending fire throughout my body. Finally he pressed that amazing tongue of his firmly on that internal place then sucked, pulsing his tongue over it.

I was seeing stars within seconds.

He came up, pressing his body against mine, kissing along the way. Our lips crushed together, tasting each other. His hand started to slip away from my breast to my hips, pulling my hips into position and with a smooth pounce, his cock buried inside me once again. I gasped and started to ease up. He moved his hips against mine as his lips started to trail down my neck and back to my lips. His kisses were hungry urgent full of need, with him taking my bottom lip with his teeth, and then releasing it. Eric growled as he thrust in deeper. Grunting and wanting more of him, I arched my back, pulling him deeper, squeezing and clenching as I moaned, urging him to go faster. He brought out the beast within me. My hands traveled down my body touching and pinching my clit at the right place. Grunting, Eric rolled onto his back taking me with him without breaking free.

My breasts crashed with his hard chest at the sudden movement. My hands started fumbling around trying to support my body, settling my hands on his shoulders, I rose up, still moving but slowly. When we found a steady pace, his hands dug deep into my hips, encouraging me to ride him. Moving my hips faster, I heard him grunting and then he was sitting up with me straddling him. His lips suckling my nipples as he moved more urgently. His teeth scraped the soft skin of my breast making me hold on to his shoulder as the waves of orgasm hit us both.

We sat there joined together panting hard. I stroked his back as if I were soothing an animal. Disentangling from our embrace I cuddled up in his arms. He held me tighter with every passing minute.

"Eric…" I whispered, not even sure if he heard my voice.

"Hmmm?" came from the back of his throat.

"I could stay," I stated the truth. I wanted to be with him, that was the only thing that mattered.

"I know," he paused, "but you have to go and so do I." He traced my lips with his thumb.

"It's only for a week." I tried to make the situation a little bit easier.

"I know. But it's almost a month for me." I frowned. I was going for a week while he had to go for some convention around the world for a month. That was our plan. He would attend the convention for a couple of hours, then we would be together for the rest of the day, enjoying each other. Work and vacation at the same time. But my sudden plan got in the way.

"I'll miss you." Whispering, I buried my head in his chest. A deep laughter from his chest escaped making me look up at him. He smirked that wolfishly sexy grin of his, making my heart flutter and wonder how was I going to last a week without this man.

"I made sure you would," he said against my lips. I playfully swatted his arms away and sat up.

"Well, I have a flight to catch, professor," I scooted away from him, "if you will excuse me." I started to pick up the trail of clothes that we left behind. I heard a growl behind me, looking towards the sound I was met with a very dark eyed Viking. My breath hitched looking at his semi-hard gracious plenty.

"Eric, no, not now. Stay. Eric!" He was making his way to me like a hungry predator. Before I knew it, I was running for the shower completely naked, with a sex crazed Viking chasing me. Squealing a little as I tried to close the door, he threw his hand inside to stop me from closing it. His hand was caught between the doorframe and he let out a yelp in pain.

I opened the door immediately. He was clutching his hand with the other. I felt awful for hurting him. I reached for his hand to see the damaged that I caused, expecting him to pull his hands away from mine but he didn't. My bottom lip quivered as I felt tears sting my eyes. I felt his good hand against my cheeks trying to make me look at him. I bit on my bottom lip as the tears flowed freely.

"Hey hey, look at me. Sookie, look at me, please." I looked at him. He gave me a smile trying to make me feel better.

"IamsosorryI...I..."

"Shh, it's okay." He took a hold of my waist and held me in his arms. Soothing my back with his hand while we were both very naked, standing in front of my shower. Letting go of my body, he pushed me inside the glass stall and stayed outside the door.

"You have a flight to catch," he stated the obvious. I eyed his still semi-hard member then looked back to him. He smirked, grabbing the towel as he wrapped it around his waist. The deep v of his waist made my mouth water instantly. He chuckled and then turned to leave the room.

I didn't want to lock the door, so leaving the door a bit open, I stood under the spray. The warm water felt good against my skin. The strawberry scented shampoo and soap felt good and helped me relax. Eric didn't come in after that. When I felt fully clean, I stepped out , wrapping the towel around me. Eric wasn't in the bedroom. My luggage was lined up at the door; I got my traveling clothes out of the closet and started drying my hair.

Wearing hip hugging jeans and a white cotton shirt, I went out to find Eric sprawled out in the guest bedroom. He was fully clothed, wearing black slacks and the ash sweater I was so crazy about. Seeing me standing in the doorway, he eyed me through his glasses. I am a sucker for nerds.

"See something you like?" Always teasing me with his bluntness.

"Most definitely." He got up and pressed a kiss against my lips. My hand found his injured one trying to see how much damaged I had caused.

"Will you please stop looking like someone killed your puppy?"

I pouted. He threaded his fingers through mine and led me to the door. I got settled in the car while he got the luggage.

Coming in front he settled in the driver seat. Taking my hand he kissed it lovingly. We just smiled at each other. He pulled out of the driveway making his way to the airport. It was quiet in the car, we didn't talk at all, we just kept glancing at each other.

It seemed like we were at the airport in no time at all. He helped me with my luggage and within few minutes we were inside. I was about to check in when I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned around and saw Eric kneeling in front of me on one knee. My mouth went dry, eyes wide; people were pausing and pointing at us.

"Eric?"

"Let me do this Sookie, I haven't done it properly."

He took in a big gulp of air.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I haven't known you for very long, but I feel like I have. I cannot keep myself soft around you, it's always so hard." I was mortified.

"Eric!"

"Sookie, please I am trying to say something here."

I was sure my face had turned all kinds of red by now.

"So, Sookie Stackhouse, will you please give me the honor of …. kissing you goodbye?" Giving me that dazzling smile of his, he finished his oh-so-romantic speech. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes." He stood a foot taller than me and had to bend his head to take my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth, swirling over mine as my hands slid up over his forearms, to his shoulders, to his neck bringing him close.

We broke apart by the throat clearing and catcalls around us. But my hands were still around his neck and his were still around my waist. My forehead resting against his.

"So, you're still marrying me, right?" Eric said against my hair.

"Well, you didn't leave me a choice now did you?"

"It wasn't how I planned to propose, but I do love you." His thumb made circles on my chin.

"Yes."

His hand went to his pants pocket and came out with a blue velvety box. My breath hitched.

"This is an actual ring by the way." He tried to make the situation lighter. I was even afraid to touch it.

"Marry me."

I still eyed the box, not saying a thing. My eyes fogged a little, tears were definitely coming out.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice sounded uncertain, like he feared I would reject him.

Throwing my arms around him, I kissed his face saying yes over and over between kisses. He held me to him tightly. Opening the box he gave me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. The band was made of white gold, with a beautiful diamond on top. Eric put the ring on my shaky finger and kissed it.

With one tender kiss, my flight was announcing its last call to board the plane. I walked away from him after several more kisses. I didn't look back at all. My cell vibrated as I took it out.

'_Sorry I didn't stay' ~ E_

'_I didn't look back.' ~ S_

'_I was sure if I waited for you to leave I would have begged you to stay.' ~ E_

'_And if I looked back I would have ran back to your arms.' ~ S_

'_I love you.' ~ E_

'_I love you' ~ S_

I flipped my cell off as I boarded the plane. Just one week, then I would be back, even though he has to be away, I was sure of something. A beautiful family with the man I love.

**oooo The End oooo**

**

* * *

A/N:** Thank you to both **chiisai-kitty** and **booklover62** for their quick beta work.

It was really done in a record time.

Smooches and hugs girls.

Also **Schafer** who gave this thing a pre reading and got the juices to flow more _smoothly_.

*giggles*

Usually I post at night and say goodnight to all but it's morning here so I guess

Good morning tiny humans

Leave me your thoughts.

It always makes me happy in my pants.

oooooo

Before I finish

Raise your hand if your wallpaper is Eric's fine tush.

*moans*

_**purrrrr**_


End file.
